


Snow Bound

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Smut, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flogging, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Japanese Rope Bondage, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Rimming, Shibari, Snowed In, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: Just before their first Christmas in Eden Cottage, Crowley and Aziraphale are snowed in. Crowley is getting a bit bored, so Aziraphale plans an evening of excitement for him.“It was long ago,” Aziraphale began. “As you undoubtedly know, it began as a way to restrain law breakers. It was an idea I had to find a way to deal with criminals without anyone getting hurt. Being restrained by ropes seemed ever so more merciful than using katanas! How was I to know people would enjoy being tied up? They turned it into performance art! I must admit, it could be quite appealing. If you would be interested, there was a set of ties I developed called the Flying Angel.”“You...would tie me up?” Crowley gulped. But his dilated eyes gave his interest away. “And then…?”"Then I would flog you, eat you out and fuck you, all whilst you were suspended in midair,” the angel said slowly and precisely.“Hgk? Ngk!” Crowley’s mind had gone on holiday for the foreseeable future, leaving him with just a few sounds to show he hadn’t discorporated on the spot. Aziraphale smiled at him fondly, then rummaged through the box a bit, pulling out some bits of costume and a few toys.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 165
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Exchange 2019





	Snow Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift to brainraccoons for the 2019 GOmens Holiday Swap. There was a mixup in communications, so I'm sorry that this is so late, but I hope you enjoy your story.

Crowley crossed the living room to the couch where Aziraphale sat peacefully reading. “Here, Angel,” he said softly, holding out his offering.

“Oh, cocoa! Thank you, dearest,” the angel said happily. He laid the bookmark inside and closed the first edition of  A Christmas Carol he had been reading and set it on the side table until he finished. “And you added those tiny star marshmallows! You are too...” Aziraphale paused as he saw the frown quickly forming on his demon’s face. “Wicked. Tempting me to indulge this way,” he finished quickly. The glower changed to a grin

“Nice save, Aziraphale,” Crowley chuckled and turned toward the window. He sauntered over to it and stared gloomily out at the fat, fluffy flakes of snow that had been drifting down now for three days.

The first day had been delightful. He and Aziraphale had bundled up and had a snowball fight and built a snowman.Then Crowley had showed Aziraphale how to make snow angels, but the principality had huffed and said it didn’t look a thing like a real angel. Then Crowley had pushed him down into the snowy bank to show him it would look like him if he tried and the angel had gotten very vexed and stomped back into Eden Cottage, miracling the snow off before he went inside.

Crowley had made it up to him with warm bubble bath snuggles that turned into making out that turned into a most excellent soapy shag.

The second day was okay. They stayed inside and tried to bake Christmas cookies. Some might have been a little bit burnt when Aziraphale got distracted by some kitchen kisses, but Crowley thought that made them taste better. And there might have been a small icing and sprinkles war at the end that made the kitchen look like it had thrown up rainbows. But it had been fun and entertaining.

Crowley had thanked him by cleaning up the kitchen. Aziraphale had thanked him with sofa snuggles that turned into making out that turned into a most excellent sofa shag.

But today Crowley was starting to get bored. He thought about taking a nap, but what if he overslept and missed Christmas entirely? It was their first Christmas in their own shared cottage and Aziraphale would be very out of sorts if Crowley missed it. And not the fun, flustered kind, but the sad, upset out of sorts that would make Crowley sad, too. So. No napping.

The tall, lanky redhead wandered over to the tree and started rearranging the ornaments. Aziraphale made them too orderly for his tastes. What was life without a little chaos? So some of the little blown glass birds started clinging upside down on their branches. And he gathered a group of the small blue balls to make a big “A” in the middle of the tree.

Aziraphale watched from the couch calmly, quietly sipping his cocoa while his husband “spiced things up” on the tree. He could put them all back later and Crowley was fairly fizzing with unspent energy. There were still five days to go before Christmas and the snow showed no interest in stopping. They could be stuck inside for several days more. 

"Dearest, could you please bring that large box from the Shadwells over here?"

"Really?" Crowley asked in surprised hesitation. "I thought we had to wait until Christmas itself to open anything."

"I have some ideas as what might be in that package" the blond angel replied. "If I am correct, it could help entertain us while we're stuck inside. Together."

Needing little encouragement, Crowley dragged the box wrapped in bright red paper, covered in kittens wearing Santa hats, from the back of the tree and carried it over to the sofa. He placed it in between the angel and himself and cocked an inquiring eyebrow at his mate.

“Go ahead, my dear,” Aziraphale urged. “I want to finish this lovely cocoa you made.”

In less than a minute, the floor was littered with shreds of wrapping paper and Crowley was pulling the packing tape off the large box, eager to see what was inside. When he opened the flaps, he stared silently for a moment, while Aziraphale looked on in amusement. The demon snaked his long arm into the box and came back with something hot pink and studded with rhinestones.

“What the..???” he growled.

Aziraphale set down his cocoa and held out his hand. “May I, dear?” Crowley handed it over without a word. “Now stand up and get me a piece of that wrapping paper?” When Crowley stood and reached down for the paper, Aziraphale flicked the pink flogger across his arse with a practised flip of his wrist.

Crowley made a noise...definitely NOT a yip...and whirled to face the angel.

“Yes. I think this will do quite nicely,” Aziraphale said with a smug smile. “What else is in the box, my dear?”

“When and where did you learn to do that, Angel?” Crowley asked, rubbing his behind as he sat back down.

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” the angel replied with a twinkle in his eye. “Pull out some more. Let’s see what we have to work with.”

Crowley looked in and let out a low whistle. He pulled out six coils of black silk ropes. He looked up at Aziraphale and asked, “Has the magician got mad rope skills as well?”

“The magician studied shabari long ago in Japan. I think we can put these to good use tonight as well. Any...toys...in that box?"

“Japanese rope art? You were into bondage? Who did you tie? And why did you never tell me? Or were you the subject?”

“You’re not going to let it go, are you, dear?”

The demon shook his head, eyes wide and golden, imagining a very different angel than he knew.

“It was long ago,” Aziraphale began. “As you undoubtedly know, it began as a way to restrain law breakers. It was an idea I had to find a way to deal with criminals without anyone getting hurt. Being restrained by ropes seemed ever so more merciful than using katanas! How was I to know people would enjoy being tied up? They turned it into performance art! I must admit, it could be quite appealing. If you would be interested, there was a set of ties I developed called the Flying Angel.”

“You...would tie me up?” Crowley gulped. But his dilated eyes gave his interest away. “And then…?”

"Then I would flog you, eat you out and fuck you, all whilst you were suspended in midair,” the angel said slowly and precisely.

“Hgk? Ngk!” Crowley’s mind had gone on holiday for the foreseeable future, leaving him with just a few sounds to show he hadn’t discorporated on the spot. Aziraphale smiled at him fondly, then rummaged through the box a bit, pulling out some bits of costume and a few toys.

“Crowley?” he asked to see whether the demon had finished processing yet. Slowly the stunned creature refocused and turned his eyes back to Aziraphale.

“Angel?” he said. “You...when?” He wasn’t up to complete sentences yet, but he and Aziraphale had walked this path many times before and the blond angel understood his question.

“I was thinking this evening, if that’s alright with you, dear,” he answered. “I have some preparations to make...changes to the guest bedroom...supplies to gather and arrange. That sort of thing. If you want to do this, I would like you in the guest room...let’s say in three hours. There will be an apparatus in the middle of the room. You should be kneeling, naked, waiting for me by then. If you are sure you want to try this?”

“Kneeling. Naked. Very sure!” Crowley hadn’t blinked in a very long time, staring intently at Aziraphale’s face. Aziraphale hoped he would enjoy the experience as much as the anticipation.

“We’ll use both the color system and your safe word tonight, seeing as it’s a very new direction for us,” the angel decided. “As usual, green means you’re fine. Yellow means you need a few minutes and we’ll talk through what we’re doing and decide where it will be going. Red means we stop whatever we’re doing at the moment and change to something else. ‘Apple’ will mean we’re done for the evening. Can you repeat that, please, my beloved?”

“Green is good; yellow a break; red stop that. And ‘apple’ if we need to stop for the night. Got it, Angel.” Crowley blinked and seemed to come back to himself. “What did you take from the box, Angel?”

“Oh, just a few things to add to the evening’s entertainment,” Aziraphale said, smiling to himself. “You’ll see soon enough. Why don’t you run up and have a shower while I prepare the room?”

“Okay, magician,” Crowley pouted, “you keep your secrets. Just don’t be pulling coins from my ears, eh?”

“Oh, I’ll be pulling things from you, but it won’t be coins.” Aziraphale stood, chuckling, grabbing his cocoa to take upstairs while he prepared for the evening ahead.

^o0o^

Crowley entered the spare room quietly, not sure what to expect. He was a bundle of nerves and tumbled emotions; excitement, lust and just an edge of fear. Letting Aziraphale tie him up and suspend him required an enormous amount of trust. His angel was the only one deserving of that level. Still, little golden pinpricks of fear danced through purples of excitement and reds of lust.

The room was mostly empty, save for the structure in the middle. The hardwood floors were completely bare and glimmered in the electric candlelight. The LED candles surrounded what looked rather like gymnastic uneven bars, save that there was only the one beam, set at about seven feet high. Definitely above the 6’1” demon’s head. Soft zen-y Japanese music played and Crowley went to examine the apparatus a bit closer. The wooden cross-beam was fixed in place, though it could be lowered and raised at the metal sides. Crowley hopped and dangled from the the cross-beam to test it. It had a bit of give, but seemed sturdy enough. He dropped back to the floor and saw the black silk ropes coiled and ready at either end of the metal supports. There was a small wooden chest near the ropes to his left. He was curious, but he knew Aziraphale wouldn’t want him to peek. Then again,...demon.

He knelt down to open the lid, only to find it locked. He was going to snap it open when the music stopped and Aziraphale’s voice cut in. “Don’t you dare, Foul Fiend! If that chest has been opened, it will not fare well for you, my dear!” Guiltily, Crowley stood and looked around for the angel, but he was still alone in the room.

“Damn angel knows me too well,” he muttered and walked to the corner of the room. There he removed his black pyjamas, kicking them into a puddle in the corner. He tied his coppery curls back with an elastic to keep them out of his face. Feeling very vulnerable, he returned to the beam and knelt on the floor towards the middle, his back to the door. He listened to the music and tried to relax, letting the gentle plunking sounds smooth away his jitters.

He was feeling calmer when he heard the door open and Aziraphale’s soft footsteps crossed the floor. Crowley kept his head down, trying to hang onto the peaceful feeling while his heart sped as the angel neared. He could hear Aziraphale pause at the end of the beam and slowly raised his head to look at him

Aziraphale stood bare-footed in a light blue kimono. There were white angel wings and gold halos embroidered on the wide sleeves. When Crowley’s eyes made it up to Aziraphale’s, the angel bowed deeply to the demon, hands together as if in prayer.

“Well done, my dear,” Aziraphale said softly. “You are truly beautiful. Are you ready to begin?”

Nodding his assent, Crowley asked, “What do you need me to do, Angel?”

“I will start with the chest harness and your arms, so you may remain kneeling for now, beloved. Let me know if anything is uncomfortable or needs adjusting. It is very important to have you bound snugly, but not too tight. As in life, balance is key.”

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll remember my colors,” Crowley said softly.

Aziraphale picked up the first coil and stood behind the taller man. “Hold your arms in front of you, please. That will help me get the correct tension.”

As Aziraphale started with the knots, Crowley relaxed. It was rather like getting his hair braided. The rope passed over his chest and back, with flat knots added to secure points near his arms and sides. When he finished, there was a knotted pentacle covering Crowley’s chest. His nipples peeked out from just inside the two horizontal points and the top point had parts going around each side of his neck, like a low collar that supported his clavicles. The bottom points ended just below his rib cage, giving support to his lower torso while leaving his abdominal muscles free for Aziraphale. There was a long column of knots running up his back, securing all the ropes in the front so nothing would slip.

Aziraphale moved around and knelt in front of Crowley, testing all the front knots and adjusting a bit to keep the lines straight and clean. “All right, my dear?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, Angel. It’s good. Nice, even.” Crowley said with a small smile, feeling a bit more confident.

“Excellent. This should be enjoyable by both parties.” Aziraphale rewarded him with a big, beamy smile and Crowley’s grin grew in response. Aziraphale leaned in for a kiss and Crowley wrapped him in his long arms and snuggled him in tight. When the kiss broke, the angel reached up, grabbing Crowley's jaw and pushing his thumb into the demon's surprised mouth. Rubbing his thumb on Crowley's warm tongue, Aziraphale said, "That will be the last you'll use your arms for a bit, dearest. But not the last kiss we'll share tonight."

Aziraphale moved on to the demon’s arms. He wrapped the cords around Crowley’s forearms, starting near the elbows and making a long line of knots running up to his wrists. It was like having long gloves on and Aziraphale explained it would keep the pressure evenly distributed so he wouldn’t lose blood pressure in his hands.

“Very good,” he said as he finished with the knots at Crowley’s wrists. “Now, my dear boy, I need you to stand. I will be making a simple harness to support your pelvis and allow me to adjust you to the correct height and angle.”

Thinking about what Aziraphale need the right height and angle for made Crowley’s cock twitch and show a bit of interest. Aziraphale’s soft, sturdy hands running over his arse and groin certainly didn’t diminish that interest. Crowley whined and wiggled a bit as the angel tied the knots over his hip bones. Aziraphale ignored him and ran the cords along either side of his cock and up along the outside of each arse cheek. When he was done, the angel tugged on the back column of knots to make sure everything was secure while leaving all the fun bits exposed.

Aziraphale quickly added knotted cuffs on each of Crowley’s legs. “Are you ready to fly, love?” he asked, moving around to give Crowley a long kiss first.

“I trust you, Angel. Let’s do this. Where should I stand?” Crowley asked, snuggling into Aziraphales’ neck and breathing in his sweet vanilla and cinnamon scent. Aziraphale positioned him under the beam a bit up from the middle and started tossing the ropes over the beam.

It felt kinda weird being hoisted up, but it didn’t hurt at all. When Aziraphale finally stood back, Crowley was suspended almost horizontally, with his arms bent in front, reaching out. His head was a bit higher than his hips, which were now level with Aziraphale’s face. His legs were a bit lower than his hips, bent at the knees, the left bent higher than the right.

“There. That should do nicely. Are you comfortable, dearest?”

“Oddly enough, yes. It’s like being in a hammock. Kinda.”

The music stopped and Aziraphale’s stance and demeanor stiffened.

“There are rules, Demon!” he declared, stalking around Crowley, running his hand along his back. “You may not come until you have permission. Permission will not be given until I have had my fill of you. Do you understand?”

Crowley groaned a little, but agreed.

“Second, do not stifle your noises. I want to hear them all. And do not forget your words.”

“Yes, Aziraphale,” Crowley said, ready to get the show started. He heard the box open and tried unsuccessfully to see what the angel had taken.

“To help you with your endeavors, I am putting a cock ring on you. Though you need to be a bit more erect to make sure it fits right. Hmmm...whatever can I do to help?” Crowley gasped as he felt Aziraphale’s warm tongue lick him from bollocks to shaft to tip. His hips tried to buck him into the angel’s mouth, but there was nothing for him to push against. Using his hips, Aziraphale pulled him in, filling the angel’s mouth. His cock started to stiffen as Aziraphale sucked and slurped noisily, then released him with a hum. “There. That should do,” he said in smug satisfaction. Crowley felt something cool and smooth slip under his bollocks and then up and over his cock, settling snug at the base.

Aziraphale returned to the box and the music started back up. Though still keeping to Japan, this music featured drums laying a steady rhythm under bamboo flutes. This was music for moving, not relaxing!

Though he had been expecting it along the way and even anticipating it, Crowley still startled when he felt the flogger smack along his bare buttocks. In time with the drums, Aziraphale layed down light blows across his upper thighs and cheeks, pain and pleasure mingling and muddying up the demon’s thoughts. As Aziraphale continued up along his sides and shoulders, Crowley surrendered and let the low moans shake from him with each stroke. When he stood at Crowley’s head, Aziraphale lifted the demon’s chin and licked a long line up his neck, nipping at his ear. Crowley’s eyes flew open wide. With a wicked grin, Aziraphale claimed his mouth, swallowing the surprised moans as the angel used the flogger on Crowley’s nipples.

Breaking the kiss and stepping back, Aziraphale wiped his lips and said, “I can see this next part could get...messy. Time for a costume change, I think.” Crowley lifted his head and stared as the angel untied and dropped the kimono at the end of the beam. A black leather corset cinched in the blond’s middle, his pink nipples peeking out over the satin-trimmed edge. It parted just above his navel, contrasting with the pale gold dusting of hair leading down to tight black leather shorts that were...crotchless?!!

“Angel!!” Crowley gasped, staring at the thick, luscious cock, red with arousal and already glistening at the tip. “Just a taste? Please?”

“Alright, my dear. Just a taste. But remember, you have not yet been given permission to come.”

“I’ll remember,” the demon promised. He opened his mouth and waited, a bit embarrassed when a drop of drool landed on the floor, but too turned on to care much. All he wanted was the weight of that cock on his tongue, its warmth filling his mouth.

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hair at the crown and pulled up, stretching his neck taunt. He gently thrust into Crowley’s open mouth and moaned when the demon ran his tongue around his shaft. Crowley sucked as the angel held him and pushed in deeper and deeper. They moaned together, each enjoying it as much as the other. All too soon, Aziraphale pulled out with a shudder, leaving Crowley keening for more.

“Do not worry, my dear.” the angel said as he headed back toward Crowley’s rear. “There are many other pleasures on the menu tonight. Wouldn’t do to fill up on the starter.” Crowley swallowed his protests and worked on calming back down and staying in control of his body.

The music changed again, this time to slow and sensual Spanish guitars. Aziraphale moved between Crowley’s legs and stopped for a moment to appreciate the view. “You are remarkable, my dear,” he said, running his hands up those long, pale thighs. “You are so long. Everywhere. Long, strong legs; long, sensuous waist; long, slender fingers; and that long, gorgeous cock.” And he reached under to stroke Crowley, ending with a squeeze and a slight twist. The calm he had been working for crumbled, and Crowley shook as he wailed.

Aziraphale smiled wickedly and said, “Oh my dear. We are just getting started. Best pace yourself.” And he reached out for the cheeks, tight and round, in front of him. He gently kneaded the muscles, and the demon settled back down to quiet moans.

“You look positively scrumptious, my love,” Aziraphale continued. “I find that I am ravenous and simply must have a bite.” He pulled Crowley’s hips back and started nipping soft bites into the demon’s arse, licking and sucking each one before moving onto the next. Crowley’s breathing sped up and the moans were getting higher pitched. A splash of precum hit the floor, but neither being noticed.

Then Aziraphale spread Crowley’s cheeks and ran the flat of his tongue in a hot, wet line from the band around Crowley’s bollocks up to his puckered entrance and swirled it around the ring of muscles. The demon howled his pleasure, but Aziraphale didn’t pause. He hooked his arms under and around Crowley’s hips, clasping his hands together across the demon’s back and drawing him in close as his tongue darted and licked while his lips kissed and sucked at the sensitive area.

Crowley struggled at first to push up even farther into Aziraphale’s face. He clenched his thighs, but they were tied far enough apart to give him no real relief. All he could do was surrender to the electric pleasure coursing through his body. His head dropped and his eyes closed, all his attention centered on the angel joyfully eating his arse. The precum drips to the floor were coming steadily now, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, even with the cock ring tight around his stiff, longing length.

“A-a-angel…” he finally gasped, “y-y-yellow! Not...sure...can last. Want to be...good. Just...been so close, so long.”

Aziraphale paused and looked at the pool on the floor and at Crowley’s shaking body. “It’s quite alright, dear boy. I think it’s time to move on to the main course anyway.”

“Now before we continue, we must make some adjustments. I need to lower you a bit. It will give you some time to collect yourself before we continue.”

“Continue?”

“Of course! I did promise to fuck you while you were flying, did I not? What kind of angel would go back on a promise like that?”

Crowley chuckled weakly. “One that wasn’t trying to discorporate his husband from pleasure?”

Aziraphale laughed and started lowering the ropes, starting with the harnesses. Then he lowered Crowley’s legs, but made sure they still couldn’t quite reach the floor. Lastly, he lowered the arms just a smidge, leaving them stretched and higher than Crowley’s head. The demon moaned, knowing there would be no purchase to ground him. He would have to ride out the waves of pleasure, trusting Aziraphale not to push him under. Aziraphale stopped for another long kiss, sloppy and wet and full of his love.

"Are you ready to resume, handsome?" he asked, tucking a strand of escaped hair back behind Crowley's ear.

"Mmmhmmm. Back to green and so, so ready for you!"

Aziraphale beamed and ran his fingers down Crowley's side as he returned to Crowley’s rear. “I have a bit of a surprise for you, dear,” he said.

“Oh. Like all of this hasn’t been one surprise after another,” the demon groused without any real bite to it.

The angel just hummed to himself and reached around, tapping a button on the cock ring, Crowley keened high and thready as the ring started vibrating around his shaft and under his tight, full bollocks. The music switched to Donna Summers moaning “Love to Love You Baby” and Crowley thought...this is it. This is where I discorporate from too much love and sex and Hell spends eternity mocking me for it. But then Aziraphale grabbed his hips, pulled him close, and sank that lovely, thick cock in to the hilt in one smooth thrust. All thoughts flew away and there was only the buzzing on his cock from the ring and Aziraphale standing still while rocking Crowley along his cock as Donna whispered and moaned about loving her man. The song was seventeen minutes long and the angel pace steady and hard, determined to make it till the end. Crowley flew through the pleasure; sometimes riding the crest, sometimes sinking into the depths, not knowing if he’d ever take another breathe.

As the song neared its end, Aziraphale pounded Crowley onto him, fast and furious. Aziraphale climaxed along with the song, Crowley hanging on by a thread. The angel shouted, grinding against the demon as if he could truly make them one flesh by determination alone. Crowley managed to spit out, “'Ziraphale...can’t...can’t...can’t.” And then the angel was there, miracling away the cock ring and saying, “Now, my boy. You’ve been so very good for me. Come for me, Crowley!”

Aziraphale sucked Crowley into his mouth as the demon came with a roar that was part pleasure, part relief, and all victory. Aziraphale swallowed and swallowed, making those moaning little noises he reserved for the very tastiest treats; the most decadent desserts. Crowley smiled as his eyes closed and he drifted off in the vast sea of love even a demon could feel flowing from the angel.

^o0o^

When Crowley finally starts to come to, things pop into his consciousness slowly, like bubbles rising to the surface of a pond. He hears someone...Aziraphale...humming happily. He smells lavender. His head is pillowed in the angel's soft lap, though his clothes feel different. The kimono, maybe? He was lying on something soft and fluffy...definitely not the hardwood floor. Aziraphale's strong hands are rubbing life back into his barely-there arms. He turns his head to watch, a slow, satisfied grin spreading across his face.

“Well, now. Welcome back, my dearest. Are you feeling better?” the angel asked warmly.

“Feel...specta...spectac...feel really, really great, angel.:

Aziraphale continued humming and moved to Crowley’s other arm. The now-boneless Serpent of Eden worked hard and turned his head to continue watching.

“Was...good...for you, Angel?” he asked when Aziraphale had worked his way up to his hand.

“Oh, my, yes, dear boy!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “The sex was marvelous and you were so, so good to me! After all you did, I want to take just as good care of you. I did your legs while you were sleeping and I’m about done here. Are you alright with me straddling you so I can tend to your back properly?”

“Aziraphale, I’m pretty sure the answer to that question is and always will be a resounding ‘Yep-p!’” the demon replied with a laugh. “Pretty Principality, honor me with a kiss before you ride me again?”

Aziraphale blushed and wiggled out from under Crowley’s head, worming his way along the demon’s body so he could lay next to him on the featherbed spread on the floor. He reached up, tangling his broad, square fingers in Crowley’s hair, pulling him down and slotting their lips together. Aziraphale ran his tongue along the soft bottom lip, gaining entrance with a moan. They took their time with this kiss; exploring and dancing their tongues together, enjoying the press of their bodies and the smell of their skin. Finally, Aziraphale broke the kiss, peppering Crowley’s knife-sharp jaw with a dozen tiny kisses before he wiggled out from under the demon and straddled his arse.

He grabbed the bottle of lavender-scented oil and poured some in his hand to warm it. Then he got to work on all those tense muscles in Crowley’s back, sore from the unusual position it had been in for the last few hours. The demon sighed and groaned as the knots were worked out, melting into a puddle of contentment as his back relaxed.

Aziraphale sat back and said, “One more thing, my dear. I’d like to do your wings for you. If you don’t mind.”

“No need, Angel. You must be tired. You certainly put your all into the effort today.” Crowley smirked a bit at that last, unable to resist tweaking the angel’s feathers just a bit.

“Well, I most certainly put my all into you, Foul Fiend!” Aziraphale tweaked back. “But I love having the chance to groom your wings. There’s plenty of open space in this room at the moment, so you can stretch them out and relax properly.”

“Much as I hate doing anything properly, you do have a point. Consider this a temptation accomplished, you wiley old adversary.” With a contented sigh, Crowley brought his wings into the material plane, stretching them wide and giving them a good flap before bringing them to rest on the featherbed.

“If I’m the wiley one, how is it that you’re the one getting groomed, eh?” asked the angel, relishing the sight of the midnight velvet wings spread in stark contrast to the white cotton mattress below them. He took a moment to breathe in deeply, inhaling the spicy campfire scent, redolent of wide, open spaces and night skies. Then he bent to his task, stroking along the fine bones and skin, straightening and smoothing each feather one by one. He sang as he worked; old tales of heros long dead, ballads of star-crossed lovers with endings both happy and sad, and ending with some “be-bop”.

  
  


**_I bless the day I found you_ **

**_I want to stay around you._ **

**_And so I beg you_ **

**_Let it be me._ **

**_Don’t take this heaven from one_ **

**_If you must cling to someone_ **

**_Now and forever_ **

**_Let it be me._ **

**_Each time we meet, love_ **

**_I find complete love_ **

**_Without your sweet love_ **

**_What would life be?_ **

**_So never leave me lonely_ **

**_Tell me you love me only_ **

**_And that you’ll always_ **

**_Let it be me._ **

Finishing with the last feather, Aziraphale ran his hands gently along the top of the wings again.

“All done, my dear,” he said reluctantly.

Crowley sighed with contentment. “That felt amazing, Angel. Thanks.”

“You know, my dear, it might be nice to keep them out for a bit. If you don’t mind holding me.”

Crowley chuckled. “If you just wanted to snuggle in my wings, you only had to ask. It would be like returning a long overdue favour, yeah? From back in Eden on the Wall. It’s always been you for me since then. Now and forever, you might say.”

Aziraphale blushed and stood so Crowley had room to turn over. Then he lay back down and cuddled into Crowley’s side. Crowley folded his wings over them like a soft black canopy.

“Ya know, Angel, being stuck inside isn’t so bad. With you.”

“And sleeping isn’t so bad, either. With you, beloved.”

The snow fell throughout the night, but Crowley and Aziraphale were snug and warm, wrapped in wings and love and at peace with the world.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The long version of Donna Summer's "Love to Love You Baby" is seventeen minutes long and well worth the listen. But not at work. Definitely not at work.
> 
> "Let It Be Me" was recorded by the Everly Brothers. No one. At all. Would describe it as "be-bop".


End file.
